Conventional one-box type cars (cab over engine wagons, vans and so on) or vehicles having a wheel arch formed on the open/close portion of the door require a door seal for preventing the intrusion of water, dirt and the like. The art related to such seal structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility-Model Publication No. 58-73087.
The publication discloses, as shown in FIG. 4, a seal structure for a door 32 in a vehicle where the lower end portion of the door 32 is positioned so as to cover the outer side of a fender 31 in the vehicle body 30. In the seal structure, a main weather strip 33 is mounted to an inner circumferential surface of the door 32, and a lower weather strip 34 is mounted to an inner surface of the lower end portion of the door 32 so as to contact the outer side of the fender 31, wherein a protector 35 for covering the lower end rim of the door 32 is formed integrally with the lower weather strip 34.
However, it was difficult by the known art disclosed in the above publication to form the lip 34a covering the lower end portion of the door 32 which has a good and definite appearance. The reason for such unattractive appearance was caused by an uneven gap formed between the tip of the lip 34a and an outer panel 32a when mounting the lip 34a.
Such problems could be prevented by bonding the tip, but this caused another problem of raising the manufacturing cost due to increased manufacturing steps.